The Other Day
by Sian Jo
Summary: Tentang Cinta dan persahabatan, pengkhianatan dan kesetiaan, eumm... Gak pinter bikin summary jadi langsung aja deh klik. Hehe...
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Day**

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre : Maybe Hurt dan Romance**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Cast : -Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **-Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **-Other Cast**_

 _ **Warning : typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!**_

Sakura POV

"Haruno Sakura" ucap seorang wanita tiba-tiba berdiri disampingku.

Aku yang sedang duduk membaca buku di taman sekolahpun mendongak dan menatap wanita berparas cantik bersurai coklat dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah kenalkan aku Matsuri, " kata Matsuri menyodorkan tangannya didepanku

Aku hanya menatap sejenak tangan itu tanpa berniat menjabat tangannya dan kembali menatap Matsuri yang tengah tersenyum menatapku.

"Ada apa? " tanyaku to the point, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi

Dia menarik tangannya turun tanpa menghilangkan senyum, aku mendengus sambil menatap arah lain. Aku bukanlah siswi populer di sekolah ini dan aku tau dia salah satu siswi populer yang siap membully siapapun yang berani kurang ajar ataupun menghalangi apa yang mereka inginkan dan dia tidak tau dengan siapa dia berhadapan rupanya.

"Ha... Kau kurang ajar sekali ya?" kata Matsuri meremehkan "Padahal kau murid baru disini, hem... Apa yang harusnya kulakukan padamu ya?" Dia menyentuh daguku dengan kasar dan membuatku mendongak menatapnya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, kulihat dia mengernyit heran karena aku tidak meringis ataupun kesakitan dengan perlakuan kasarnya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang memegang daguku lalu perlahan ku turunkan tangannya, semakin kebawah semakin kuat cengkramanku. Dia meringis kesakitan, akupun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar lalu memegang dagunya ganti.

"Dengar Nona Matsuri" dia diam "Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau ajak bermain-main, jadi jangan pernah membuat masalah denganku apalagi menggangguku atau... " aku diam untuk melihat ekspresinya, dan ternyata dia ketakutan dengan aksiku. Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tersenyum menang dalam hati.

"a...atau apa? " tanyanya gugup

"Atau aku tak segan-segan menghancurkan kelompok busukmu itu, apa kau mengerti?" aku semakin kuat memegang dagunya.

Dia mengangguk beberapa kali, akupun tersenyum puas lalu melepas dagu dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Dan katakan pada ketua kelompokmu untuk keluar dan hadapi aku sendiri, aku akan selalu menunggunya seperti dulu."

Aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, sempat kudengar dia mengumpat dan aku hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar itu. Ini pasti akan semakin menyenangkan!

Keesokan harinya.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin ketika sebuah tangan menarikku, masuk ke dalam kelas kosong, mengunci pintunya dan memenjarakanku dengan tangannya. Semua dilakukannya dengan cepat tanpa memberi waktu untukku melawan apalagi menghindar. Dia lalu menatapku dalam, tak kusangka aku malah terjebak pada mata onyx hitam kelamnya. Semakin lama semakin membuatku seperti tak lagi berpijak di lantai.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan entah siapa yang memulai kami sudah saling berciuman dengan rakusnya, seakan tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya lagi esok hari. Bibirnya yang tipis dan manis membuatku ketagihan ingin merasakan lebih dalam lagi, dia memiringkan kepalanya membuat ciuman kami makin dalam. Tangannya yang tadi memegang tengkukku mulai turun kepinggangku dan menarikku lebih dekat.

"hah... hah... Brengsek, apa yang kau... " perkataanku terpotong karena dia menciumku lagi, kali ini dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Ugh... aku hampir saja melenguh karena dia meremas payudaraku dengan gemas.

Kami Sama tolong aku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mencoba berontak meski tadi sempat terlena dengan ciuman yang sangat ~sebenarnya tidak ingin kuakui~ memabukkan itu. Aku harus tau dia siapa dan maksudnya melakukan ini padaku. Setelah lama mencoba akhirnya aku berhasil mendorongnya dan dia agak terhuyung kebelakang meski hanya satu langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya menahan marah, hei bukankah aku ya yang seharusnya marah karena dia menciumku tiba-tiba

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Brengsek sekali kau! " hardikku

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku dan mulai dari sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." perintahnya dengan seenaknya

Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Ice Prince di sekolah ini dan bagaimana bisa dia seenak jidatnya menyuruhku menjadi kekasihnya? Apakah dia sudah gila?

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelingaku. Seketika itupun tubuhku tegang mendengar kalimatnya, tanpa sadar aku mengangguk pasrah dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, argh... bagaimana dia bisa tau?

TBC

Dan bagaimana kisah Sakura sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke padanya? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya ya.

Oh ya, btw yang udah ngefollow dan favourite aku makasih. Dan buat komentarnya juga, buat sekuel dari Your Fool's masih dalam proses kok haha... Maaf belum bisa bales komennya, tapi aku bawain cerita baru kok. Semoga suka ya, PaiPai. Salam semua...


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Day

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Maybe Hurt dan Romance

Rate : M

Cast : -Haruno Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Other Cast

Warning : typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!

So, let's read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Gadis itu menyeringai saat mengetahui seseorang dari masa lalunya akhirnya keluar dengan anggunnya. Berjalan seolah tidak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya, meski hanya seekor lalat. Oh... Sepertinya kali ini bukan lalat yang akan menemuinya.

Dengan sengaja, Sakura menabrak gadis bersurai blonde itu sehingga dia terjatuh dan diiringi mengumpat dengan elitnya.

"Apa kabar Ino. " sapa Sakura dengan nada kelewat datar

Ino yang sudah berdiri itu tiba-tiba menegang mengetahui siapa yang dengan sengaja menabrak dirinya. Takut-takut Ino menoleh kearah Sakura, untungnya Ino mendengar beberapa anak buahnya berangkat kesekolah dan membuatnya sedikit berani.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Haruno oh haruskah kupanggil dengan marga Senju? " Ino tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura semakin menyeringai

"Oh, kau sudah berani rupanya Yamanaka padahal tadi aku memanggilmu Ino, apakah ini karena anak buahmu sudah datang? Cihh... Mereka tidak akan berani melawanku Sayang, kau tau sendiri siapa aku, " Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Ino sepertinya mulai ketakutan kembali

Ino melihat sekeliling dan tepat saat itu dia melihat Sasuke The Ice Prince berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Dia yang memang menyukai Sasuke-pun langsung melambai dan memanggilnya dengan mesra seolah-olah dia adalah kekasihnya. Sakura yang melihat itu semakin senang, karena mengetahui Ino menyukai kekasihnya ups... kekasih terpaksanya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, kamu baru berangkat ya?" sapa Ino setelah Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya dan dekat dengan Sakura

"Hn." gumam Sasuke malas

Sakura tersenyum pada anak buah Ino yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, apalagi ada Matsuri yang dulu pernah mendatanginya memandang dengan sorot mata ketakutan sedang yang lain terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Cherry! " panggil Sasuke saat tidak ada suara karena mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa berkata.

Ino mengernyit bingung dengan panggilan Sasuke, siapa yang dipanggilnya? Apakah aku? Batin Ino senang, tapi sebelum dia menjawab Sakura telah menjawabnya dan membuat hatinya ketar-ketir.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Baru saja mulai Sasuke-kun kamu sudah mengganggunya huft... " Sakura terlihat merajuk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat lelaki disampingnya gemas sendiri.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan menciumnya di hadapan Ino dan anak buahnya, membuat mereka membelalakan matanya karena tak menyangka melihat adegan langsung Sasuke yang notabene Ice Prince mencium Sakura dengan ehm agak ehm panas. Sakura yang tiba-tiba diserang seperti itu awalnya memberontak tapi hanya sebentar karena Sasuke malah memperdalam ciuman mereka, jadi Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

"Emh.. Sasu... Le... pas... " kata Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas

Sasuke melepas bibir Sakura dan sempat menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Sakura terengah, dia berusaha mendapatkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menatap Sasuke jengkel. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi Sasuke-kun. " tuduh Sakura

"Hn, makanya jangan merajuk seperti tadi lagi!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis

Semua yang melihat senyum tipis Sasuke itu tersihir, membuat waktu berhenti ditempat karena sangat jarang Sasuke memperlihatkan emosinya. Dan hal itu membuat mereka sadar bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Sakit Sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan sih?" Sakura mengelus dahinya"Kamu mulai lagi Sasuke-kun, aku mana ngerti gumaman itu." Sakura sangat jengkel kadang dengan gumaman Sasuke yang itu.

Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar karena kesal melihat keromantisan Sakura dan Sasuke itu, bahkan melupakan kehadirannya.

"Oh kamu belum pergi Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek

"Awas kau Haruno! " kata Ino mengancam

"Sasuke-kun, aku takut, " Sakura bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke

Sasuke mendengus karena mendengar nadanya yang main-main itu. Sedangkan Ino segera pergi bersama anak buahnya karena merasa jengkel Sakura sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamannya.

"Bye Yamanaka! " lambai Sakura dengan riang

Ino yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan jari tengahnya pada Sakura, sedangkan yang diberi jari tengah malah tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kembali untukmu Yamanaka dan juga untuk dia! " teriak Sakura

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka dengan kata terakhir dari kalimat itu. Diapun merangkul Sakura dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Ino, dengan Sakura yang terlihat senang.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, dulu kenapa aku tidak tau kamu ya? Kamu selalu bersembunyi ya?" tanya Sakura saat ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kelas

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti, menatap Sakura sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Sakura yang melihat itupun bingung dengan sikap Sasuke berubah dengan cepat, membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

TBC

Makasih yang udah follow, favorite dan comment yahh... semoga suka deh hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Day

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Maybe Hurt dan Romance

Rate : M

Cast : -Haruno Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Other Cast

Warning : typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!

So, let's read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku masih memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit berubah itu, apa mungkin dia sebenarnya selalu mengawasiku tapi kenapa aku tak pernah merasa mengenalnya? Arghh... Kecelakaan sialan!

"Kamu akan tau nanti Cherry! " katanya lalu pergi tanpa menoleh kearahku

"Tapi Sasu... " aku sebenarnya ingin protes kenapa pergi begitu saja tapi ya sudahlah

Aku memasuki kelasku yang memang tadi sudah sampai, lalu duduk ke tempat pojok dekat jendela. Ini adalah view kesukaanku, pemandangannya tidak membosankan, sejuk dan jarang yang akan mengetahui keberadaanku disini. Yah, meski sekarang aku sudah seperti selebriti karena tau sendirilah Ino And The Genk dan akibatnya mereka semua berbisik-bisik dibelakangku seperti ini. Huft... Padahal aku tidak ingin mencolok, tapi sudah resiko hihi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah

Aku baru saja akan keluar dari kelas ketika sebuah pengumuman acara tahunan yaitu pertunjukan teater dan pesta dansa di hari berikutnya akan diadakan. 'Eumm... Sepertinya akan menarik! ' innerku menjerit senang.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu senang Cherry? " sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul membuatku langsung menoleh kearah samping dimana tempat itu berasal

"Oh Sasuke-kun kamu membuatku terkejut, " kataku sambil mengelus dadaku menenangkan detak jantungku yang menggila entah sejak kapan

"Ayo pulang Cherry, orang tuaku ingin bertemu. "

"Memangnya mereka kenal denganku Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku bingung karena setauku aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orangtuanya

"Mereka mengenal keluargamu Cherry, sudahlah ayo! " Sasuke menggandeng tanganku

"Eum... Sasuke-kun, apakah kamu tau kecelakaanku? " tanyaku diperjalanan menuju tempat parkir

"Hn. "

"Lalu apakah kamu tau siapa pelakunya? Dan tentang ingatanku, apakah kamu ada disalah satunya? "

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti Cherry, cepat atau lambat ingatanmu pasti akan pulih."

"Tapi ini bahkan sudah lima tahun Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, keluargaku dan keluargamu. Aku hanya mengingat ingatan lima tahun terakhir tentang aku yang bersahabat dengan Ino dan berpacaran dengan Gara, lalu pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Ino itu saja Sasuke-kun. Hanya itu! " aku berhenti dan menatap Sasuke nanar

"Percayalah padaku Cherry, untuk saat ini itulah yang terbaik. Yang penting kamu sudah aku temukan dan aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi nanti." kata Sasuke sambil memandangku

Aku memandangnya tak berkedip, baru aku sadar ternyata dia sangat tampan bahkan melebihi Gara yang dulu ku anggap paling tampan. Tapi sepertinya anggapanku salah, masih ada seseorang yang lebih tampan dan sangat perhatian padaku, ini membuatku agak terharu meski tidak mau kuakui.

"Eum... Sasuke-kun! " panggilku saat kami masih berpandangan

"Hn? "

"Tumben sekali kamu banyak bicara seperti ini? "

Dia langsung memandang kearah lain dan tanpa mempedulikanku dia langsung pergi. Aku sempat memanggilnya tapi dia tetap berjalan, membuatku harus menghela nafas karena tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Memangnya salah ya pertanyaanku? " tanyaku pada diri sendiri lalu berjalan mengikutinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku saat tiba dirumahnya ups... salah, ini sih mansion karena sangat besar dan indah sekali membuatku ingin tinggal disini.

"Sakura-chan! " teriak seseorang dan langsung menerjang memelukku erat dan membuatku kesusahan bernafas

"Kaa-san, Sakura-ku tidak bisa bernafas

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Sakura-chan? Maafkan Kaa-san ya karena terlalu bersemangat bertemu denganmu! " kata Kaa-san Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Aku jadi tau Sasuke belajar dari siapa, memang ya gen Uchiha hihi... Akupun masuk kedalam mansion diapit Kaa-san dan Sasuke yang tak berhenti merajuk karena memonopoliku. Mereka berdua lucu aku hanya bisa tertawa, seandainya keluargaku masih hidup pasti aku akan merasa sangat senang.

"Jangan dipikirkan Cherry mereka sudah bahagia disana, " bisik Sasuke tau aku sedang memikirkan orangtuaku yang telah meninggal

Aku memandangnya dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih untuknya, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya karena dia hidupku tidak kesepian lagi. Setelah kepergian orangtuaku, aku tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang memang ditinggalkan keluargaku untukku jika aku ke Konoha. Ya, aku bukanlah asli dari sini, aku pindah dari Suna karena menyusul sahabatku yang telah tega selingkuh dengan kekasihku dulu. Hanya ingin balas dendam karena dia aku hampir saja hancur, bukan hanya harta tapi hati serta tubuhku. Sahabat yang sangat baik bukan?

"Sakura-chan! " panggil Kaa-san Sasuke

"Ada apa Baa-san?" tanyaku melihatnya

"Panggil saja Kaa-san, Sakura aku dulu bersahabat juga dengan orangtuamu, "

"Baiklah Kaa-san," aku tersenyum senang

"Kamu mandi dulu ya di kamar Sasu-kun, lalu bantuin Kaa-San menyiapkan makan malam ya? "

"Baiklah," aku melihat ke sekeliling dan baru sadar jika Sasuke tidak ada lagi

Aku yang tak tau kamar Sasuke pun bertanya pada Kaa-san, setelah diberitau aku segera naik kelantai atas dan membuka pintu. Tapi belum sempat menutup pintu seseorang telah menarikku dan menciumku agak ganas, awalnya aku shock tapi lama-kelamaan aku menikmati setiap ciuman dan sentuhannya ditubuhku.

"Ugh.. Sasuke-kun, ahh... henti...kan, " kataku disela-sela ciumannya

"Kenapa Cherry, bukankah kamu menikmatinya tadi? " Sasuke melepas ciumannya

"Sasuke-kun, kita bisa melakukan lebih nanti. "

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terlihat antusias

"Ya," kataku menggantungkan kalimatku "Nanti setelah kita menikah haha... " aku segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi setelah mengatakan itu

Kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas frustrasi karena menahan nafsunya. Huh... makanya jangan terlalu mesum Sasuke-kun hihi... Aku tertawa senang dengan ini, terimakasih Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih ya teman yang udah komen dan follow, makasih banget.

Love U all hihi...

Paipai...


End file.
